plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
Bored Smashing - DIGITAL CAMERAS!
Synopsis King smashes his Sony Cybershot DSC-HX80 and six other digital cameras with his friends. Description With friends, phones, and the dreaded Sony! Summary The video starts with King showing the Sony camera to the audience. He shows how bad the video quality. King explains that the Vixia which is older and cheaper, has better video quality. King says that he bought the Sony specifically because it has a flip screen. He then says that after be bought the Sony, he was able to afford the Canon PowerShot G7x. He shows the G7x and that it has all of the features he needed. King explains how difficult it was for him to obtain the G7x. King then says he will be destroying the Sony camera along with some other cameras. King puts down the Canon G7x along with his Canon printer and Canon Vixia HF R600. The intro plays along with Tanner and Peter walking into his house. The two introduce themselves along with Peter's own segment. King explains that Tanner and Peter brought phones they wanted to smash. Tanner first snaps the flip phone in half to mimic the scene from Get Smart. The two begin smashing the phones. The start out by hammering the Moto G2 along with snapping the Samsung Slide Phone in half. Then they start smashing the phones. King grabs his tripod and crushes the flip phone with it. Tanner and Peter begin hitting the battery with King pointing out that it's dangerous to do. King says that they're done smashing the phones. King then says that he is moving on to the cameras and Tanner pretends to smash the G7x. King gives each person a paper with a number on it. The number belongs with a corresponding camera which that person will smash. Whoever does the most damage will get the first hit with the Sony camera. They each pick a piece of paper. Tanner and Peter both get Kodak cameras with King getting a Nikon camera. They each hit their cameras five times with Peter going first. Peter starts by hitting his camera, not doing any significant damage. King begins hitting his camera, destroying it. Tanner hits his camera, not doing any significant damage. King gets the last three cameras with each person getting a camera. Tanner first hits his Nikon camera with the bat and ends up hitting it over the fence. Tanner and Peter go across the fence to find the camera. Tanner begins hitting the camera more, destroying it. King begins smashing his General Electric camera, completely breaking it. Tanner begins breaking his camera, badly denting it. King then walks away with the camera and accidentally stops on the Vixia. Peter has another segment where he pretends to be King. King then starts an Instagram livestream to see who did the most damage. King sees that he got the most votes and starts recording on the Sony. They go outside to break the camera. King puts the camera down and explains that they would be smashing the camera in a specific order. King smashes he Sony camera while its recording. King sees that the camera is still turned on. The three begin smashing the camera, completely destroying it. King mentions that he hated the camera since it was unboxed before smashing it. The three thank the audience for watching and they clean up the camera. The video ends with King throwing the camera in the trash while Tanner and Peter are singing. Characters * Plainrock124 * IPhone SE * Kodak EasyShare V550 * Kodak EasyShare V1253 * Nikon Coolpix S51c * Nikon Coolpix S3000 * Casio Exilim EX-Z77 * General Electric E850 * Sony Cybershot DSC-HX80 * MacBook 2007 * Canon Powershot G7x Mark II * Canon Vixia HF R600 * Hammer * Bat * Peter * Tanner * MacBook Air Damage Trivia * This video was the most expensive episode of Bored Smashing for about two years until it was beaten by Bored Smashing - MINECRAFT AND FORTNITE XBOX ONE S. Category:Videos Category:Destruction Category:Bored Smashing Category:Series Category:PlainRock124